Loki's Trials
by Alliprince
Summary: What happened after Loki failed to get the Tesseract to the Other? He will definitely long for something as sweet as pain. Set post Avengers but before The Dark world. AU. WARNING! There will be torture, pain, hurt, crying Loki. There will be some horrible torture scenes but not in detail. No swearing! Lots of violence! (I don't own the cover art for this, I found it online)
1. How It Began

**Chapter one- How It Began**

**A/N: Heya guys! This should be a really nice long fanfiction so please tell me what you think of this! Give it a review or if you really like it follow/favorite it! :) I'll try to update frequently, so I hope you enjoy the story!**

Loki sighed quietly as he glanced around his grey prison cell. How had he managed to fall so far? Oh, that's right, the Avengers stopped him. While glaring at nothing in particular Loki shifted positions on his thin bed, his mind flashing back on everything that had happened. It had started out exactly like he'd planned. They'd foolishly taken him aboard their worthless mortal ship. _Everything_ had been going so well. Until that Agent, Miss Romanoff came. Loki could honestly say he'd never realized he was in an interrogation until it was too late. Not that he'd ever admit that, his pride was too big to let that happen. But it turned out he didn't need to do anything to make Banner turn into The Hulk, the idiots managed to do that themselves. Then his special team came, helped him break out and took him away. Maybe his mistake was leaving them, letting them form a team while he was away. Of course, if he'd managed to get Starks mind with his staff it wouldn't have been a problem. He'd mention that to the Other when he came.

_If you fail…If the tesseract is kept from us. There will be no realm, no deserted moon, no crevasse we can't find you!_

Loki knew they'd be coming. He'd known for a long time. Ever since The Hulk had thrown him into the ground he'd known and had waiting for them to come. He half hoped he'd be dead before they could get to him, just so he wouldn't feel the pain, the torture, the knowing sensation of failure. But then again, that was what he was wasn't it? A failure. He was a failure as a son, a failure as a brother and even a failure at world domination. He hadn't even managed to take a small part of Midgaurd let alone all of it! Yes, he was a failure.

_You think you know pain? You will long for something as sweet as pain!_

And Loki, for the first time in a while, was truly terrified of what was going to happen to him. He wished he'd face Asgardian punishment soon; most of the people in the court wanted him dead. Little did they know that if they got their way… they'd be doing Loki a favor, saving him from the torture that would undoubtedly ensue. Loki leaned his back against the wall, eyes turned up at the grey ceiling, the chains around his wrists digging into his skin. He'd been here for a month, put in one of the deepest dungeon cells in all of Asgard. Because he was a Frost Giant. Because he'd betrayed Asgard. Because he'd destroyed and killed anything that lay in his path. Because he truly was a monster. How could Thor still want him as a brother? Thor visited occasionally when he had the time. He'd try to reason with Loki, talk to him, see if his brother was still in there. Most of the time Loki would ignore him, though he supposed if he was going to die he should be nicer to Thor. A part of Loki's mind wondered if they would mourn when he was sentenced to death, or if his big blundering brother would try to save him. In a way, Loki also felt bad for taking over Midgaurd and ruining hundreds of people's lives. Whether it was to take over their mind, kill them or kill someone they love. A particularly nasty memory flashed in his head, a man screaming while getting his eye chopped out. Maybe Odin would lend the man one of his eye patches as an 'I'm sorry my son slowly chopped out your eye with a machine. Have this eye patch as an apology.' Probably not though, Odin wasn't that caring. Especially if Loki did it. Because Loki who was a little small on Asgardian terms just happened to be a Frost Giant. Under different circumstances Thor might've teased him for being too small and short. But no, their teasing days were over. Loki glanced at the door as the sound of clinking keys echoed through the dungeons. Slowly the door opened to reveal five guards.

"It's time for your trial," the guard nearly snarled with disgust as he looked at Loki who definitely wasn't as clean as he used to be before he got put in jail. Slowly Loki stood up and held out his hands so the chain connected to the wall could come off. The guard slowly, cautiously walked up to Loki and unlocked the chains which clattered to the floor. Two other guards quickly walked up and snapped new chains over wounded wrists, causing Loki to wince in pain. When Loki was put to death, and he knew he would be if he…influenced the court in the right way, he hoped he would be able to say goodbye to his mother…but then again, it was his love for his mother that put him in this position in the first place. While being given a 'gently' shove towards the door, Loki started walking. They walked out of his cell and up the wet and cold stone steps. Loki briefly wondered if Odin would be at his trail. Of course he would be, it would be bad 'publicity' if he didn't come to his own-used to be-sons court trail. Thor might be there, well of course he'd probably be there. He hadn't really given up on Loki yet…And Frigga. She'd most definitely be there, though Loki knew he didn't deserve all of her love. He didn't even deserve an ounce of it. What he did deserve was to be put to death…or tortured by the Other until he would be able to bear no more. Until he'd beg to be killed, and even then, the Other wouldn't give it. He'd just keep torturing and hurting until he really did kill him…by accident. While taking a deep breath Loki lifted his head high in the air and got that 'I'm totally better than you' look on his face. If he was going to try and be sentenced to death, he'd have to look confident…not guilty in the slightest. He'd have to truly look and be a monster. That wouldn't be too hard though, for he already was one. They suddenly came into the light, causing Loki to instantly squint his eyes and hold up his hands to block the cursed sun. Letting out a small hiss Loki continued walking with the guards. Finally they'd reached the court house where, much to Loki's surprise the warriors three and Lady Sif were standing there with Thor. He sneered at them slightly as he walked by, earning a scowl from Sif.

"I do not see why you still try Thor," she sighed while crossing her arms, glaring after Loki. "He has betrayed Asgard and has betrayed you. The council will most likely sentence him to death."

"That will not happen," Thor firmly told her as the group walked into the court room and sat down in their assigned seats. "I will not let it happen."

**A/N: What did you all think? I personally think it's a little confusing and might not be my best work, Loki is out of character but then again, that is kind of the point. In this fanfiction he has to be a little OOC so i'm sorry! Just tell me what you think, even if you think it wasn't that good! I could really use the help. :) Thanks!**


	2. The court session

**Chapter**

**A/N: Okay guys! The next chapter! I don't read the comics so some of these gods are made up for the purpose of this fanfiction. :) Just thought you'd like to know! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

"The court is now in session," Forseti, god of Truth, spoke loudly, silencing the Jury and by standers who had been idly chatting. "I, god of Truth along with Jörð Goddess of Earth, Natales goddess of family, Freya goddess of love and Tyr god of war are here today for the trail of Loki god of lies. This shall be a difficult court session for obvious reasons. Loki, please step forward."

Loki continued to keep the slight smirk on his face as he stepped into the middle of the circular room glancing around at all the people who sat up on the wooden stands, just tall enough in case the accused lost temper and tried to attack and in case a member of the Jury lost his or her temper and tried to attack the accused.

"Loki, if you would refrain from lying, please tell us exactly what happened," Forseti stated, his face void of emotion along with his voice. Freya was also emotionless, probably because she couldn't sense any love inside of Loki. He'd made sure to lock any ounce he had left into the deepest part of his soul before he'd come. Jörð however was a different story. She made it quite apparent that she was beyond furious; Loki had after all attacked Midgaurd. The god who surprised him most however was Tyr, for he was smiling proudly down at Loki. Perhaps it was because he was the god of war or perhaps he liked to see other's in trouble. Whatever the reason was, it was a bit unnerving so Loki decided he wouldn't look at him.

"As all of you know, I fell into the vastness of space presumed to be dead," Loki began, keeping the smirk on his face. It was important to keep up his "I don't care, I do what I want" façade. "There, I met a strange creature that goes by the name 'The Other.' He—"

"_Tell a soul about what I've promised to do to you Laufeyson, and I will be sure you beg for something as sweet as agony_," A voice suddenly hissed inside of his mind, causing his eyes to widen slightly. The Other was still inside of his mind. He was _still_ there and he would control how the trial went.

"Loki?" Frigga questioned as her son went silent. He gave her a slight glare before continuing.

"He found me and gave me an offer of revenge to the All Father and Thor," Loki continued, trying to put as much joy without looking suspicious into his voice. He had to look like he carried no shame. He had to be sentenced to death. He couldn't bear to be tortured by The Other, for he knew how painful it would be. Jörð's glare hardened and she let out a small but quite growl.

"I took it. He gave me knowledge, power and an army. Naturally I went to the _weakest_ of the nine realms to try and concur it."

He looked directly at Jörð, letting the tiniest hint of a smile onto his face. She growled once again, slightly banging her fist on the table. Perfect, he'd angered her and if she was feeling particularly nasty she'd most certainly put the vote in for his death.

"How dare—" She began to growl before she was interrupted.

"Jörð, contain yourself," Forseti told her sternly before turning his attention back to Loki.

"Tell us what the tesseract had to do with this please," Tyr smirked down at Loki, his new favorite criminal. The war had been wonderful to sense, giving Tyr some power.

"_You shall say, The tesseract was just a means to use for a portal_," The Other hissed at Loki, causing him to shiver slightly but not noticeably.

"The tesseract was just a means to use for a portal, I had to get my army to that _useless_ realm somehow," Loki stated casually causing Jörð to growl once again. He was on a role today. In no time he'd be sentenced to death, as long as things continued to go according to plan.

"Earth is not a useless Realm!" She snarled at him. "They happened to beat you in war didn't they?"

Loki glared hatefully at her as Tyr glanced amusingly between the goddess sitting next to him and the war criminal below him. He opened his mouth to retort but never got the chance.

"What happened while you were on Midgaurd?" Freya asked her eyes kind but not a single trace of a smile on her face.

"Well when I first arrived on Midgaurd, I killed ten Midgaurdians and enslaved the minds of three. I stole the tesseract and escaped, blowing up the building I was in. Then I enslaved more Midgaurdians minds and had them work to build a stronger portal holder for the tesseract. Then I had to get an eyeball for one of the people I had enslaved, some other people came and captured me, then Thor broke me out only to team up with the people who had previously captured me. I made them all rather furious with each other so their team wouldn't' work and escaped, killing more people in the process. Then a huge battle happened where I made my army kill more before Thor and his mortal friends capture me once again and brought here," Loki casually told them, the smirk never leaving his face. The Jury and five judges stared at him, different emotions displayed on their faces.

"_Very good Frost Giant_," The Other hissed in his mind laughing slightly. "_You think being sentenced to death with stop me from getting to you? You cannot escape us_."

"You monster," Jörð hissed angrily as she glowered at him. "Midgaurdians lives are just as important as Asgardian lives."

"They are but the same to me," Loki smiled back at her. It was ironic, Loki thought. Jörð and Loki had never gotten along, even as children. And now the fate of his life rested partially in her hands.

"Do you feel no shame, no regret in what you've done?" Freya asked, her eyes slightly wider than they once were.

"I regret nothing," Loki stated proudly, lifting his head up higher in a proud way.

"Liar!" Odin suddenly shouted while raising from his seat. Loki turned to him, glaring intently.

"I am speaking with integrity!" Loki shouted back. Odin had and always would accuse Loki of lying, even when he was telling the truth, though he wasn't at the moment, it didn't stop Loki from glaring at him.

"Swear it, swear you are telling the truth," Tyr smiled, enjoying this court session a little too much.

"I do," Loki proudly stated.

"Swear on your life!" Jörð shouted while she too stood up, probably hoping that if they found out Loki was lying they could put him to death.

"This is madness," Thor spoke up as he too stood. "If you make him swear on his life and he is lying you'll sentence him to death, yet if he truly doesn't have regrets you'll also sentence him to death!"

"I swear on my life," Loki easily stated, ignoring Thor's outburst. His life wasn't important to him anymore. He glared at up at the five judges challengingly.

"Swear on my life!" A voice he knew and loved suddenly spoke up, causing all the anger to quickly fall from his face. Slowly he turned to face Frigga, his eyes wide.

"What?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Swear on my life you are telling the truth," Frigga repeated again, looking confidently down at him and slowly stood up. "The boy I raised would regret what has happened. Swear on my life and if you are lying I shall die too."

He looked at her with wide eyes as the internal battle started.

_She was his own mother, the only person who hadn't given up on him yet, even when he himself had given up_. **But she could ruin everything; if he continued to lie they would eventually sentence him to death.** **They would never realize he had lied and his mother would be safe.** _But they would and could find out eventually, his mother could die because of him!_ **Odin wouldn't let his own wife die because a criminal swore on her life he was telling the truth!** _She still could die and that would be on your conscious!_ **They wouldn't dare kill their own queen.** _She's your mother! You cannot just sit idly when she could be in danger! You truly would be a monster if you let her die just to save yourself from torture! Who's more important? Yourself, or your mother!?_

"Loki…do you swear on Queen Frigga, your mother's life you are telling the truth?" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He quickly glanced up at Jörð before turning back to his mother. He gave her a death glare as he clenched his teeth.

"I cannot," he growled out angrily. Because no persons life, especially not his own, was greater in value than his mother.

**A/N: :D dun, Dun, DUN! :D Cliff hanga! Kind of. :) Anyway, what did ya think? Please, please, please review, even if it's just a simple. "I liked it!" Or "The characters were OOC" :) Just say something because the Reviews motivate me. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	3. The Truth

**Chapter**

**A/N: I am so glad you all like this story so much! :D it makes me so happy when you guys review! I updated as soon as I could because really, I wouldn't want anyone to pull out their hair over my story. ;) thanks for reviewing LethalCrown, Guest, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, and LadyMisanthrope! Enjoy!**

The room erupted into loud shouts and protests. Some saying this was another one of Loki's tricks or lies and other's saying there might be hope for him.(Loki particularly hated the latter group which mostly consisted of Thor, Odin, Frigga and Freya.)

"He must be put to death!" Jörð shouted with gusto as she stood up boldly. "He swore on his life he was speaking with truth yet just now he admits he is a lying fool! To death he must go!"

"He has shame for what he has done, do you forsaken this man to death when he could change?" Freya argued with Jörð who glared intently at her and repeated her last statement.

"My brother is still in there, you shall not murder him," Thor shouted loudly as he had the nerve to summon Mjölner.

"AAarghorgagh!" Odin shouted angrily, the people around him simply choosing to nod their heads in agreement, even thought they had no clue as of what the All Father was saying.

"Enough!" Forseti shouted loudly as he and a couple others tried to get the crowd to quiet down. Finally, once they'd managed to shut off Jörð's ranting Forseti turned to face Loki, looking down at him disapprovingly. "Loki, if you are done lying to the court would you please answer our questions truthfully. I am the god of truth and can tell if your words hold integrity."

"_Nod your head Laufeyson and tell them you will_," The Other hissed at him. Loki could practically hear the smile that was undoubtedly on his sick face. Loki nodded his head, giving them a slight glare.

"I shall speak with integrity," Loki confirmed, earning an eye roll from multiple people.

"Do you feel regret from your actions?" Freya asked once again.

"_Say you do regret it…you regret everything,_" The Other told him.

"I only regret not being victorious," Loki smirked up at Freya. He could still beat The Other. He could still get a death sentence."

"_What!" _The Other shouted in his mind. "_You forget Laufeyson, I still need you. Maybe if you cooperate I'll spare you some of the pain!_"

"Enough with the lies Loki," Forseti growled at him, losing his patience ever so slightly. "Tell us the truth and stop hiding behind your lies!"

"I don't hide behind lies," Loki defended himself. "I use them to get me what I want."

"And what is it you do want?" Tyr asked, a smile as big as a child's on Christmas upon his face.

"I am a king—" Loki began to say before Forseti suddenly stood up.

"I occasionally sense when a truth is being spoken just as you occasionally sense when a lie is being spoken," He growled. "Chose your words…very, carefully."

"_It seems that pain doesn't motivate you anymore_," The Other hissed. "_Perhaps your mother would do?"_

Loki's eyes widened and his face paled considerably as he stole a glance at his mother.

"_What do I need to do?_" He questioned in his mind, dreading the answer.

"Repeat after me," The Other hissed. "_I cannot tell the truth for I am in enough trouble as it is_."

"I cannot tell the truth for I am in enough trouble as it is," Loki told him quietly, his hope for death quickly escaping.

"You shall not be put to death, I promise you brother. The council shall not do that to you. There is no need to be afraid of them at this point of time," Thor assured him loudly, glaring intently at Jörð.

"_Now laugh, Frost Giant…Laugh_," The Other told him with the hint of a dark chuckle.

"He should be afraid—" Jörð started to argue before Loki threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't a dark chuckle like the Other or a booming laugh like Thor…His laugh sounded psychotic. He sounded insane which Loki briefly wondered if he was.

"_You shall say, it is not they who I am afraid of_," The Other hissed. Oh, how Loki hated that voice.

"It is not they who I am afraid of," He told Thor, shaking his head slightly, the room erupting in a series of gasps once again.

"_Very good Laufeyson…We shall see each other soon. Oh, and Frost Giant…make sure you keep your lying ability or I shall start to fear for your mother's health_," with that the Other left his mind, leaving an eerie laugh in its place.

"Would the Jury please one at a time say what punishment you would think best for Loki," Forseti stated calmly though, Loki could tell he was rather quite set on edge by the laughter.

"Death," Sif stated boldly, ignoring the hurt glare Thor gave her.

"Imprisonment for a decade," Volstagg stated, giving Loki an apologetic look.

"Banishment to Midgaurd, but take away his magic abilities," Hogan stated while crossing his arms. He didn't like to see his friend hurt but he needed to learn his lesson.

"I agree with Hogan, banishment to Midgaurd and take away his magic abilities until he learns his lesson," Fandral told the court reasonably. Loki begged Thor to give him death, but it was less than likely.

"I agree with Fandral and Hogan, Banishment to Midgaurd without magic abilities, only I shall accompany him to make sure he does not try anything," Thor stated while crossing his arms, still glaring at Sif.

"Banishment to Midgaurd," Frigga stated staring sadly at Loki, a small tear falling down her cheek. When did things go so wrong? Odin stared unnervingly at Loki who shifted slightly under the All fathers gaze. He was thinking long and hard about what his punishment should be. Loki half hoped it would be death. The court had to take great consideration into the All Fathers vote after all. But then again, Loki could see the look in his eye and knew…he knew it was something that would be much worse than death.

"All father?" Natales questioned quietly, motioning for her to give her opinion.

"I say we banish him to Midgaurd, but take away his ability…to lie," Odin stated as the crowd gasped slightly.

"What?" Loki asked, laughing nervously while taking a small step forward. "You cannot be serious."

"The council shall vote," Odin told them, motioning for them to start talking it over to make a decision. Loki stared at the All Father with wide eyes. He wasn't jesting. The council began to discuss quietly. He glared at Odin hatefully. How could he even _think_ about taking away his lies!

"The council has made a decision," Forseti stated looking at Loki with a slight grimace. "Loki, you are hereby banished to Midgaurd until Thor, Queen Frigga and Thor's team, The Avengers deem you worthy of coming back. A spell shall be put on you so that whenever you use your magic, you will turn a couple years younger and…A spell so you can only speak the truth."

"What?" Loki asked his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in disbelief. "You can't take away my lies!"

Amara, an enchantress slowly stepped forward, giving Loki an apologetic look. He glared at her and started to fight the spell as Amara began.

"And why can't we?" Jörð asked, smirking slightly. She thought he'd gotten off easy but with Loki's reaction, she knew otherwise.

"You just can't!" He shouted and continued to fight the spell. "That's like taking away Thor's ability of Thunder, or Foreti's ability to speak truth! Give me any other punishment!"

"Stop fighting it," Amara hissed putting all her strength into the spell. Loki had to say, she was quite the enchantress, but Loki was stronger. A couple members of the court started to stand up to try and help her but Forseti motioned for them to stay.

"_Stop fighting Laufeyson, accept the inevitable for this is all part of my plan_," The Other hissed, coming back into his mind. "_Or your mother will pay the price_!"

Loki growled one last time before he stopped fighting, the sudden forceful impact of the spell throwing him back. The first spell finished rather quickly after that, Loki could tell. He felt his magic drain out of him. Amara started the next spell and pain erupted through Loki's body, causing him to involuntarily cry out. He fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Brother!" Thor cried out as he tried to reach him.

"It's just the spell son," Odin assured him as darkness swirled into Loki's vision. The spell completed and he passed out, his last thoughts of his mother, and how in Asgard would he be able to protect her.


	4. The Truth can hurt

**Chapter**

**A/N: :D Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! :) I am actually going to try to update every day, though school will be tough and if I'm having some major writers block I probably won't but I'm going to try! :D Enjoy the next chapter!**

"Will he be alright?" Thor asked loudly as he looked sadly down at his younger brother.

"Yes, the spell was especially hard to put on him for he has lied countless of times," Amara informed Thor, breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall. "Is my presence required any longer?"

"You may be dismissed," Forseti nodded his head once, dismissed the enchantress.

"Now, we must sort out the details," Freya spoke as Thor, among other people, sat back down in their seats. "We believe Prince Thor should accompany Prince Loki down to Midgaurd since he has been there before and to make sure Loki stays from trouble. Prince Thor should also go down to Midgaurd four days early to inform them of who is coming. You will also need a place to stay. Can you do all of that?"

"You have my word," Thor informed them boldly.

"Very well," Jörð nodded her head. "Just make sure Loki doesn't kill anymore innocents."

Thor nodded his head, glaring at her slightly. She was so cold towards Loki and Thor did not know why, besides the fact that he attacked Midgaurd. But she'd always seemed to hate him.

"Good, so you shall go four in front of Loki, inform the Midgaurdians you will be coming, get shelter that can contain and withstand a mischievous Loki and also make sure the humans who you will be sheltering under are trustworthy. Once all that is done you shall return, retrieve Loki and then travel back to Midgaurd where it will then be decided when Loki is ready to return by the Queen, yourself and your team," Forseti told him, his face emotionless.

"I understand," Thor nodded his head, glancing at Loki who was laying on his side, a slight grimace on his face. Suddenly Loki let out a long painful groan as his eyes opened. "Brother!"

Thor jumped up from his seat and made his way down to Loki who was currently trying to sit up.

"Brother, how do you feel?" Thor questioned, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Loki was going to lie by telling Thor he was perfectly fine and to move his blundering self away from him but something completely different came out of his mouth.

"I feel like that time Fandral cut off Sif's long brown locks and I got blamed," he groaned, suddenly sitting up, eyes wide in horror and hands covering his mouth.

"What!" Sif shrieked as she turned to Fandral who was sinking back down in his chair, glaring intently at Loki.

"You swore you'd never tell!" He accused angrily as Sif gave Fandral a death glare, new founded rage upon her.

"He has a truth spell, he doesn't have a choice," Hogan pointed out as Loki stared in horror at everyone.

"Take it off right now!" He shouted angrily at Forseti as he stood up, pushing Thor away from him.

"We must test the spell to see if it's at its full effect," Jörð stated as she stood up. "Answer these questions Loki. What's your name?"

"I will not answer any of your petty questions," Loki stated angrily as he crossed his arms and glared up at her.

"Loki, do what you must," Frigga scolded him slightly, giving him that all powerful stern mother look.

"My name is Loki," He growled glaring at everyone.

"What is your favorite color?" Jörð asked, deciding she'd ask him the questions most everyone knew before getting to the ones only Frigga or Thor knew. She doubted Odin knew any of his secrets.

"A dark shade of green," he told her, leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms. A smirk came over her face as she leaned forward slightly.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked smirking.

"Most likely my mother when I was an infant," He told her, smirking back at her with glee because he'd avoided the question.

"Well he still has his wits about him," Odin commented quietly as Jörð glared down at Loki.

"Court dismissed, we shall make sure the spell as worked in it's full in a less public place," Forseti had apparently had enough and decided to get on with things. "If the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Queen Frigga, Odin All-father and Thor please stay behind so we may test the spell."

Loki let out a small growl as Thor went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. On the outside, Loki looked as though he was in a murderous state, like, if anyone did anything to even slightly annoy him he'd go on a killing spree. On the inside he was panicking. The Other had told him directly to keep the ability to lie! What was he going to do? It was almost like The Other had known he'd be reduced to telling the truth. After a couple of moments, Hogan, Vlostagg, Fandral(who happened to have a black eye forming on his face) Sif, Frigga, Thor and Odin all gathered around by Loki.

"If you would follow me, guards lead Loki," Forseti informed them as they walked out of the court room and down the hall.

"Tell me Fandral, what other things have you blamed on Loki?" Sif asked angrily but slightly proud as she looked at the black eye.

"Nothing really, you should ask Thor that question," Fandral stated airily, trying to keep the bad attention off of him and onto someone else.

"Enough childish squabbles, it is pointless," Loki hissed at them, instantly quieting their chatter. He had to think of a way to get out of this.

"If you would all be so kind as to come in here," Forseti opened a wooden door that led into a rather comfortable looking room with large couches and seats. A large desk stood in the middle of the room, facing most of the seating. Light flooded in from a window up above and a nice small plant was in the corner, next to a table. The group walked in and took random seats, Odin and Frigga sitting next to each other on one of the couches while The Warriors three shared a couch and Sif took her own seat. Thor waited patiently for Loki to choose a seat so he may sit next to him.

"Sit down," Forseti told the two brothers as he sat behind the desk.

"You sit down first Thor," Loki growled at him as he crossed his arms.

"Thor, come sit by us," Frigga whispered to Thor who sadly walked over and sat by his mother and father. Loki chose the farthest seat from everyone and crossed his arms, the glare still plastered over his face.

"I shall explain to you all what the full effects of the spell are," Forseti stated, looking over all of them. "The truth spell is a bit complicated. If you ask Loki a question and he tries to lie to you, the truth will be forced out of him. However, he can chose not to answer your question if he does not want to. The de-aging spell is just how it sounded in the court room. He used his magic, he de-ages, and how much he de-ages depends on how much magic he uses. Now, we have to of course, test to see if the Truth spell is working properly since three out of the two council members requested it."

Loki sighed irritably as he scowled. He could guess which ones requested the spell be tested. One of them was of course Joro, the other Fyr because he simply loved to see others in trouble besides himself for once and Natales or Forseti would have to be the last vote. Forseti because he honestly thought it'd be best or Natales because she somehow would think it might help fix their family bonds.

"We will start with some of the more basic questions before we move onto the ones you would most likely want to lie to Loki," Forseti gave him an apologetic look as he began. "What is your name?"

"Loki," the once god of lies spoke in a bored tone.

"What is your favorite color?" Forseti asked kindly before he decided to add. "And the rest of you may add questions if you would like…also a request from three of the five council member's."

"My favorite color is a dark shade of green," Loki replied in the same tone.

"Who was your first kiss besides someone in the family?" Thor asked, genuinely curious. Loki's eyes went slightly wide as he briefly made eye contact with Sif who looked equally horrified.

"I…" he faltered, debating on trying to lie or not. "Um…"

"The silver tongued is out of words," Fandral whispered in shock. "It must've been someone quite embarrassing then."

"Well why do I have to say mine if you won't even tell anyone yours Thor?" Loki questioned, avoiding the question entirely.

"It was actually Amara, the enchantress who placed the spell on you. Now tell us Loki," Thor stated waving his hand as if his kiss didn't matter.

"I will not answer, next question," Loki glared angrily at Thor.

"Very well, why did you let go when you were hanging off the bifrost?" Odin asked his face more serious than it had probably ever been. Loki, forgot momentarily that if he tried to lie, the truth would be forced from him.

"I wished to die for every Asgardian believes Frost Giant scum shouldn't live so I too believe that," Loki stated and quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide in horror. The room stared at him, eyes also wide and some of their mouths open in shock.

"I…believe we are done now," Forseti spoke up, motioning for the guards to take him back to his cell. "Dismissed."

Loki quickly stood up and held his hands out for the guards to put the handcuffs on, eyes still wide in horror as he stared at his friends and family.

"Let's go," one of the guards gruffly told him as they led him out of the door.

"Thor, I believe you should journey to Midgaurd now," Odin told his eldest son as they all stood up and departed their separate ways. "If what Hiemdale told me was true, they shall not welcome your brother with open arms."

"Very well father, I shall set out instantly…please, keep an eye on Loki while I'm gone," Thor asked his father who nodded his head. Thor quickly left for Midgaurd, leaving only Frigga, Odin and Forseti in the room.

"Let us pray, that Thor's Midgaurdian friends will accept Loki so he may hopefully come through this," Forseti commented quietly. They, would definitely have their hands full on Midgaurd…that was a certain.

**A/N: Whatcha think? The ending is a little abrupt I think but I realized how long this chapter is and it's late and I wanted to get it out so yup. :) Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chains

**Chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! It makes me happy! Lol But I've said that a lot :P So I'm going to be going on a one week vacation soon and wont' be able to update, but I'll try and update as much as I can before that happens :) You are in for some angst/hurt in this chapter because the Other makes a big scene! :D Enjoy!**

Frigga stood in front of her first born son, a sad smile on her face.

"And you must make time for Lady Foster while you are there," she told him as they walked towards the Bifrost which was being rebuilt. Now to leave the realm you'd have to request it from the All Father himself, unless you were a royal family member or someone ranking high in the council. They very well could still use the Tesseract, but it was just a little easier, saver and more of a smooth ride to use the Bifrost.

"I shall try to make time," He told her as they approached the small crowd of friends to wish a goodbye. "I am almost certain the Man of Iron will help me."

"Very good…I wish you shall return safely and quickly," Frigga smiled at him as they arrived at the entrance.

"I shall return as quickly as possible," he told her before turning to his friends. "Please, look after Loki while I'm gone."

"We will my good friend, we will," Fandral smiled at him, the black eye still very visible on his face.

"Good. Hiemdall, I am ready to travel to Midgard."

* * *

Loki's eyes darted across the room as he pressed his back against the cold stone wall. How could he have been so stupid and blurted out he'd lost the will to live, in front of his own mother too! No doubt he'd probably horrified her. Made her think he wasn't worth it. If he wanted to die so much why shouldn't he? The guards had chained his wrists to the chain connected to the wall once again, the cold rusted metal harsh against the wrist wounds. Why didn't they sentence him to death? When he craved it so much. They truly were cruel to keep him from it. The Other was going to come, he knew it and feared it. Just waiting in this cell for him to come was maddening. Of course, the torture wouldn't be too bad, The Other knew there were guards positioned outside of his cell and they would hear him scream. Loki half wanted the Other to come just to get it over with and the other half wanted him to never come. But he knew that was less than unlikely. In fact, it would be nearly impossible for that to happen and it was pointless to hope for it.

"_It seems that pain doesn't motivate you anymore… Perhaps your mother would do?" _

His mother's life was on the line and Loki would do everything to keep her safe. Even if it meant being tortured into madness and brought to the brink of death only to be brought back and tortured again, over and over. The Chitauri had special ways of torturing that was for sure. In fact, Loki had been given a taste of it, just to show him how it would hurt. It seemed that even the slightest touch from the Other would bring intense pain and suffering. How the Other could get into your mind and bring up painful memories while actually giving you pain was a mystery to Loki. In fact, the Other tortured in the worst ways possible. Psychically _and_ Emotionally.

"_Hello Laufeyson_," a voice shook him from his thoughts, causing him to jerk his head up. Dread filled the pit of Loki's stomach as he gazed up at the Other. _"Shall we begin?"_

* * *

Agent Hill walked quickly towards Nick Fury, a frown on her face.

"Director Fury, there's a problem," she stated, face emotionless. "Thor is back and requesting your presence along with the rest of the Avengers. He says it is very important. It's…about Loki sir."

"Call them in, I want them all in my office within the hour," he told her fiercely as he quickly walked towards his office.

"Of course sir," she nodded her head at him and pulled out her cellphone. Quickly she dialed a number and waited.

"You have reached the live size decoy of Tony Stark—" Tony's voice began to say before there was a slight gasp on the other end and a scuffle.

"Hello, Agent Hill…How can the Avengers Tower be of service?" Hawkeyes voice came, causing the Agent to smile slightly when Tony could be heard 'quietly' explaining to the Archer it was still his tower even though he let them all live in it.

"Director Fury wants you all at his office within the hour. Thor's back with news on Loki," she informed them, keeping her voice emotionless.

"We'll be right over," Hawkeye told her, his voice colder than it had been before hanging up. Agent Hill quickly made her way into Director Fury's office where Thor was already leaning against the wall.

"I must wait for my team to be here before I give details," Thor told Fury who narrowed his eye slightly.

"Very well, Agent Hill report," he turned to her, his face intimidating and scary. Really, the only person who probably scared all of the Agents in SHIELD was Fury.

"They're on their way sir…" she told him before leaving the room. This would be a very interesting meeting.

* * *

"_This is just the beginning Laufeyson_," The Other hissed as Loki gritted his teeth and held his head, using all of his self-control not to make a sound._ "Make a single noise and your mother shall suffer."_

Loki bit his tongue as another wave of pain hit his head. He would not cry out. He would not make a sound. He would not give The Other the satisfaction of making him beg for him to stop. He would not. He would not. He would not.

"_Tell me Frost Giant_," The Other casually said as he bent down next to Loki, an evil glint in his eyes. _"Do you love your mother?" _

Loki didn't reply but just continued to squeeze his eyes shut. The worst part was he didn't even know how the Other was inflecting the pain. He just felt like he had a terribly bad migraine.

"_You lost your lies, didn't you…?"_ The Other laughed quietly, fingering the chains. Suddenly The Other grabbed the rusted chains and in one quick movement had them tangled around Loki's neck. The god of mischief's eyes went wide as he clawed at them, trying to get a breath of air. The Other let out a dark chuckle as he continued to choke him. _"You are worthless…you are a failure Laufeyson. Your own father abandoned you in a temple and then Odin came by and grabbed you…to use you."_

Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to breath, panic setting in on his chest. The Other wouldn't' kill him off. That wasn't what he was worried about. This was just the start of the torture. The worst was yet to come.

"Loki?" A voice called out from behind the door, causing the Other's eyes to go wide. "I'm coming in."

The Other quickly disappeared, leaving Loki to choke with the chains which he was finding hard to take off. Milliseconds later Frigga entered the room with two guards to see what looked like Loki trying to kill himself. The guards rushed forward and removed the chains as Loki gasped for air and fell on the cold stone.

"Loki…" Frigga whispered, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh, my sweet son…"

"Mother," he choked out, still trying to greedily get air into his lungs.

"Send word to Thor," Frigga whispered to the guard as she knelt down next to Loki. "Tell him to make as much haste with his mission as possible…it is not safe here for Loki any longer."

**A/N: How'd you like it? There will be more torturing with Loki in it but in the later chapters. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Avengers

**Chapter**

**A/N: Yeah, the Other is a jerk. Anyway, I'll be leaving for my one week Vacation very soon so I'm sorry I won't be updating! I will try to update once a day until then. :) Enjoy!**

Nick Fury narrowed his eye at The Avengers. The entire team were sitting or standing around the table. Thor had been about to start speaking when a black Raven had come carrying a scroll. Instantly Thor and taken the scroll and started reading it, the worried crease in his forehead growing. Finally after a couple minutes he placed the scroll down and sighed.

"I have just received word from Asgard…" Thor spoke up gloomily as he rested his chin on his propped up hand.

"And from your expression I'm guessing it's bad news," Bruce stated quietly, an apologetic expression over his face.

"Indeed it is," Thor nodded his head. "I came here to tell you of Loki's punishments, so I shall do just that."

"Oh that's good," Clint brightened up considerably, earning a harsh glare from Natasha. She knew how Thor was still trying to mend the brotherly bond between Loki, even if she didn't approve.

"He has been stripped of his ability to lie and use magic, also…" Thor paused, looking at the rest of his SHIELD brothers(and sister) guiltily.

"Oh no," Natasha whispered, her eyes going slightly wider as Clint's face paled.

"He has been banished to Midgard," Thor finished, the room going eerily quiet.

"You mean to tell me, they're sending Loki back here, where he murdered eighty people in two days, and they expect us to me okay with that?" Fury started to talk, his voice growing louder near the end.

"The council does not expect you to be willing, but I must say why they chose this punishment over a death sentence," Thor told him while standing up and pacing slightly.

"You mean they chose not to kill that psycho?" Clint shouted.

"Let me speak," Thor told him calmly. "During Loki's trial, he was colder and much more sinister than before. He claimed to have no regret."

"And you don't believe him because?" Clint asked, crossing his arms and glaring slightly at Thor. The news that Loki, the same god of lies that enslaved his mind was coming back was…well, frankly it was very upsetting.

"My brother would at least _try_ not to get a death sentence if he was in his right mind. My father knew he was most likely lying when he claimed to have no regret for taking the innocent lives here on Midgard, so he accused him of lying. Eventually Loki swore on his _life_ he was speaking with integrity. Then my mother spoke up and told him to swear on her life," Thor paused and stopped pacing. "He would not."

"So the guy basically was trying to die?" Tony asked unbelievingly. "Why did you not grant his one, his just one little wish?"

"Yes, and you may think me mad but I believe he can still be saved and that my brother is still in there… the worst and most unnerving news is the word I have just received from Asgard," Thor sighed and leaned against the nearby wall. "My mother went to visit him in his prison cell only to find Loki choking himself with the chains. They have moved him and have a guard with him at all times at the moment, but he still needs to come to Midgard for banishment. And he can only return once I, my mother and all of you agree he has learned his lesson and should return."

"He was trying to kill himself," Bruce whispered, grimacing slightly.

"My mother does not think so," Thor told them. "She believes someone is influencing him into doing these acts."

"Like mind control?" Clint asked, knitting his eyebrows together slightly.

"Not quite, more like…what is your Midgaurdian term…Oh, more like black mail," Thor nodded his head. "And it does not depend on if you wish him stay in Asgard or not. He will be coming and he is under my protection and care…but we shall need a place to rest and I think it not wise if the public knew where he was staying or if they could easily get in. Also he must not be able to easily escape."

"No, no, no," Tony began shaking his head firmly. "He is not, repeat the word not, staying in our tower."

"Why not?" Natasha asked turning to look at him while crossing her arms. "It has high security and we will be able to keep an eye on him there. It's logical."

"Tasha," Clint whined slightly, looking at her with wounded eyes. "He can't stay where we live. What if he decides to kill us all in our sleep?"

"If he gets out of hand, we have a basement built to contain the other guy," Bruce pointed out. "We can just put him in that."

"And JARVIS will keep an eye on him at all times," Steve pointed out quietly.

"He's a computer!" Clint shouted in protest, earning a very shocked and slightly hurt gasp from Tony.

"He is a very intelligent System," Tony corrected him.

"Fine, he is just a rather very intelligent system," Clint growled slightly.

"Tony can rewire JARVIS to be able to control his suites too," Bruce stated.

"And I shall make sure my brother stays in check…plus, I believe he is still wary of the green one," Thor stated while looking at Bruce who chuckled slightly.

"We'll have to let Pepper know," Steve informed them all. "But, I'm willing to do it…for Thor."

"Thank you American one, I am in debited to you," Thor smiled broadly at Steve.

"Fine, for Thor," Tony sighed unhappily. "But if he breaks anymore windows he's out!"

"I'm in, but the other guy is still…not as accepting of Loki," Bruce warned them.

"He will not be allowed to leave the tower," Director Fury spoke up while glaring at them all, giving everyone(yes, even Thor) a slight chill. "And all of you will be in charge of him."

"Very well, I shall return to Asgard at once to retrieve him," Thor smiled happily.

"I still don't like it," Clint muttered darkly while crossing his arms. Fury gave him a look that obviously said "you don't have to like It." before he dismissed them all.


	7. Traveling to the tower!

**Chapter**

**A/N: *Big sheepish grin* Heeeeeey guys! Long time no see right? Heehee! *scratches the back of the head nervously.* Okay! Okay! I'm SORRY! DX I totally didn't feel creative on this story and then BOOM two months go by! D: Please forgive me! If you do I'll give you all virtual cookies! I just baked them, fresh out of the oven! :P I totally had writers block on this story and I'm very sorry. But please enjoy this next chapter!**

The walk to the bifrost to say the least was awkward. Loki was not allowed to go near the edges, he had padded hand cuffs and about ten royal guards walking him down the rainbow bridge, Thor following closely, eyes never leaving his raven haired brother. Loki hated it. All eyes were on him, all were making sure he couldn't hurt himself and all had heard about what happened in the prison cell. A couple people were waiting, to wish farewell to the eldest sibling most likely. Only Frigga was there to wish a pleasant goodbye to himself.

"Behave yourself," she told Loki as she hugged him, Loki not making a move to hug her back. In fact, he took a slight step back, a small growl coming from his throat. "And please…_always_ know that no matter what I will love you."

The only reply she got was a slightly irritated eye roll. Thor finished his goodbyes with his friends before walking up to his brother.

"Thor, keep your friends in line and make sure they do not try to pry information from him," Frigga stated while hugging the blond.

"I shall," he stated, hugging her back. Loki turned away, eyes burning slightly in rage. He could never, ever be a part of that. What just took place before him, a simple loving hug shared between a _mother _and a _son_. He would never be the perfect son Thor was. He'd tried, which had made him a fool, a murderer and a monster…nothing would or ever could change that.

"Are you ready brother?" Thor asked, turning to face Loki who was scowling.

"I shall not answer that," he hissed slightly while crossing his arms. This was his usual reply to everything, hiss at it until it goes away. It never really worked unless it was a servant. Maybe he'd try that on Thor's Midgardian friends. Thor gently grabbed Loki's arm and slowly walked towards the bifrost.

_"So, Laufey are you ready to come to Midgard?"_ The Other's voice suddenly hissed in his ear, a cold shiver running down his spine. _"I shall be waiting for you." _

Loki tried not to react, honestly he did. But a slight flinch did not go unnoticed by Thor. Luckily, he let it go. (**A/N:LET IT GOOOO! TURN AWAY AND SLAAAAM THE DOOOR! Sorry.**) Thor paused slightly before jumping into the magical swirling tunnel. Loki held back a yelp and refrained from shutting his eyes. It definitely was faster than it used to be…and a lot bumpier. In little over half a minute they landed, rather roughly on Midgard. Sand flew everywhere, getting in Loki's eyes, nose and into his mouth. He turned his head away from Thor as he coughed and stumbled forward, his brother also trying to quickly recover from the landing. Loki walked forward, waving the sand out of his face as best he could.

"Stay where you are," a voice suddenly stated as something cold and metal pressed up against Loki's head. The sand in the air cleared to reveal a man Loki thought dead pressing a black gun right in the middle of his forehead. His eyes widened ever so slightly, a small smile tugging at Agent Phil Coulson's lips. "Remember the last time I had a gun to you?"

Loki definitely remembered. It wasn't something one could forget so easily.

"Son of Coul, put the weapon away from my brother. He is harmless at the moment," Thor spoke, Loki slowly turning to stare at him, death in his eyes. He hated being called harmless; it was almost as bad as being called weak. With a small sigh, Phil took the gun away and stepped back, not putting the weapon back it its holder.

"You will be escorted to the SHIELD helicarrier, you were there last time. From there you will be transported to The Avengers tower," Phil stated, Loki finally taking a small glance around them. Standing not too far away were five, very angry superheroes/Agents. Loki wanted to say something sarcastic, to say something to make them wild with fury(not to be mistaken with the Director Fury, those are two different kinds of Fury's.) But Loki did not for three very good reasons, the first one was Stark and Barton probably wanted to kill him already and one comment would make that happen. Loki had his mother to think about. Two, the one that turned into the Hulk was glaring at him and three he didn't think he could say anything without saying the truth. "Do you understand?"

Loki nodded his head, keeping his face as emotionless as possible.

"Good. Let's go."

***Break line!***

Awkward. That was the best word to describe Loki's current situation. Very, very awkward. The entire Avengers team, plus Phil Coulson were standing around his cell. It looked exactly like the last one, only this time they had lots and lots of guards to keep an eye on him. He could still escape if he wanted to, but that would require magic. They were all staring at him as he sat down on the floor, crossing his arms and glaring back. He hated being center of attention in this way. He hated being center of attention in general unless taking over the world.

"Why's reindeer games so grumpy?" Tony asked Thor, not bothering to try and hide the fact they were talking about Loki.

"Ask him yourself, I do not know everything my brother thinks or why he does things," Thor shrugged as he munched on a pop tart. They'd gotten him one the moment they stepped on the helicarrier.

"Brain full of cats," Tony stated in a sing songy voice, Bruce smiling slightly.

"You did tell Pepper he was coming right?" Phil asked Tony who snorted in slight disbelief.

"Of course I told Pepper! Who do you think I am?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Didn't I kill you?" Loki suddenly spoke up, the room falling silent. The raven haired god stared in slight confusion at Agent Phil. "I remember stabbing you through the heart…did I miss?"

He paused slightly, frowning at him.

"I usually don't miss," he stated in a grumpy tone.

"No, you didn't miss. But I was saved just in time," Phil answered him, Loki sighing as he slid down into a slouching position.

"Shame," Loki stated. Clint narrowed his eyes slightly as Tony growled with anger. However, Loki was silently and mentally praising himself. He'd already found a loop hole to the truth spell! Everyone else thought he was saying "shame" about Phil being saved but in reality he was saying "shame" to the part where Loki actually hurt the agent. Not that he felt guilty about hurting Phil, he just was under the Other's commands and didn't like it.

"Why wasn't he sentenced to death?" Tony asked with a glare as Thor sighed.

"My brother has good left in him, and he has the truth spell placed on him at this very moment so I do not understand his words…He must have found a loop hole," Thor stated while crossing his arms. It was at that moment Loki turned to them, smiling brightly. He loved finding loop holes. He did have to admit though, Thor was getting smarter. That could be dangerous but for the moment he'd continue to be happy about the loop hole.

"We're here," Agent Hill walked into the room, taking a glance at Loki. "Get the prisoner and get ready to enter the tower."

**A/N: I didn't know how to continue it from here without making another chapter so HERE IT IS! :D Did you like it? I hoped you did. It's not my best work. Some of my best work is in The Life Of Loki Laufey, so if you want to check that out go ahead! :P Please review! **


End file.
